Supergroup
Overview A Supergroup is an organization within City of Heroes that is comprised of a group of either heroes or villains, uniting to work together to achieve various goals. A supergroup may consist of a group of people who frequently team together to play the game, or may be more loosely associated. Supergroup members will typically wish to collect prestige and salvage in order to allow the construction of a supergroup base which can provide many benefits to the supergroup members. Those who wish to start a supergroup should contact the supergroup registrars appropriate for their characters and must be at least level 10. When a supergroup is created, the supergroup owner picks a group name which must be unique. They can then configure a variety of supergroup settings, all of which can be changed at any time - only the supergroup name is fixed. The other settings are: * Motto (displayed in the supergroup window) * Rank names * Rank permissions * Message of the day (displayed to all members on login) * Emblem * Colors Supergroup members can be assigned any of the five available ranks, the names and abilities of which are customisable by the group leader, or any members whose rank has the necessary permissions granted. New members always join at the lowest rank, and different supergroups use these ranks in different ways to indicate membership roles. To earn prestige for their supergroup, members must play in supergroup mode. Until level 25, this has no effect on earning influence/infamy or experience; after level 25, influence/infamy earned in supergroup mode progressively decreases. As a result, many supergroups request that lower-level characters remain in supergroup mode continually to earn prestige, but higher level characters are expected to use it less often, so that they can keep themselves supplied with influence/infamy as well. Whilst in supergroup mode, the player can choose for their costume's colors to be altered to their supergroup's color scheme. The exact color alterations can be assigned on the second page of the supergroup settings screen, and allow colors for existing costume elements to be replaced by one of the two supergroup colors as chosen by the player. At the time of writing, supergroup colors cannot be applied to wings. Supergroups are also given a chat channel which allows all members of the supergroup who are currently online to communicate with each other, no matter what zone or mission they are in. A supergroup may also form a coalition with one or more other supergroups, which can allow members to enter each others' bases, and to allow easier organisation of base raids or other large events. Coalition members have a coalition chat channel, which sends to all online members of all supergroups in coalition with the player's. Because each supergroup can set their coalition state separately, asymmetric relationships are possible so that a member of supergroup A might see coalition chat from a member of supergroup B but not a member of supergroup C who the member of B is having a conversation with - in this case, because supergroup C is not in coalition with supergroup A as well as B. /supergroup Sends a message to the player's current supergroup For a list of Supergroups, Go Here See Also *List of Supergroups * Supergroup Badges * Bases * Coalition Category:Definition